


Você poderia me libertar

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Amputation, Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn pede por um favor que Cassandra não está pronta para cumprir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Você poderia me libertar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You could release me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623415) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Prompt: 3. [...among mortal women, know this](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/787.html)

“Você poderia cortar isso fora, sabe?”

Cassandra ergueu seus olhos do seu trabalho, olhando para Evelyn, que estava na cama, encarando sua mão. Ou melhor, encarando a anchor. “O que você quer dizer?”

“Eu entendo, tenho que salvar o mundo, mas essa coisa está me matando, e a maior parte das fendas já fechou agora de qualquer forma. Nós poderíamos terminar com todas em alguns meses.”

“E você quer que eu faça o que, corte fora a sua mão?” Ela não pode manter a surpresa fora da sua voz, especialmente porque aquela conversa surgiu do nada.

Evelyn deu de ombros. “Parece a coisa mais razoável. Mesmo agora a dor é... quase insuportável, e não está melhorando. Essa coisa é uma sentença de morte, mas você poderia me libertar. Você sabe que não posso fazer isso sozinha, e nenhum curandeiro vai querer fazer isso.”

“Vamos torcer que isso nunca seja necessário.”


End file.
